I Deal Scenario
by Fap-kun
Summary: Sasuke si pangeran super sempurna harus mendapatkan kehidupannya terombang-ambing ketika bertemu sesosok malaikat yang ternyata adalah seorang iblis berselimut kapas. SASUNARU. YAOI. BOYxBOY. OOC. HIATUS


**Saya lagi ada waktu luang, jadi memutuskan main -_-; eheheheh...**

"**I DEAL SCENARIO"**

**YAOI**

**PUNYANYA eMKa**

**Cuma penghilang stress**

**Abal-abal, Typo(s), OOC, Freak, Bahasa ndak enak dibaca, membuat sakit kepala, delele.**

**Rating bisa berubah kapanpun.**

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam emonya berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Wajah tampannya yang memiliki air muka tidak begitu bersahabat terlihat sangat tampan, dengan mata bak langit malam dan kulit putih bak porselen. Para gadis yang melihatnya langsung berbisik dengan ekspresi penuh cinta, ada pula yang langsung menjerit dan memotonya dengan kamera hp.

Nama lelaki tampan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak Uchiha –keluarga kaya raya layaknya bangsawan –dengan wajah rupawan dan tubuh ideal seperti model majalah L-Men. Memiliki otak encer layaknya profesor, keahlian artistik dan kemampuannya dalam segi atletik benar-benar membuat oranng lain mengigit sapu tangan.

Uchiha Sasuke punya kebanggannya sendiri, ia adalah pangeran sempurna –baginya dan sebagian orang –untuknya kesempurnaan adalah segalanya, ia harus bisa mencapai semua tujuan tanpa ada batu sandungan sedikit pun. Bukan Cuma dia, keluarganya sangat menngharapkan hal yang besar darinya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke hanya bergaul dengan mereka yang punya derajat yang baik, dia bahkan takkan menegur atau pun mengingat siapapun yang tidak penting baginya.

Sebenarnya keluarga Uchiha tidak sebegitunya menuntut sesuatu dari para keturunannya, hanya saja mereka membiarkan apa yang diingkan oleh anak-anak mereka. Karenaa Sasuke sudah sejak dulu memiliki ego yang besar, ditambah dengan perawatan ala pangeran, maka pemuda yang memiliki taraf tinggi dalam bentuk kesempurnaan itu tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang sombong.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, hari ini adalah hari yang cukup besar. Akan ada sebuah perkumpulan –pesta –yang diadakan langsung oleh keluarga Uchiha. Akan banyak orang terhormat yang datang, membawa beberapa hadiah mahal –untuk basa-basi –dan menawarkan segala macam bentuk perjanjian kerja.

Sasuke tidak peduli –sesungguhnya –hanya saja sang ayah berkata ini adalah pembelajaran yang baik karena nanti Sasuke pun akan ikut berkecimpung dalam dunia kerja. Sasuke tidak menolak, toh dia tak punya kerjaan lain.

Beberapa jam sebelum pesta dimulai, Mikoto Uchiha –sang nyonya Uchiha –misuh-musih karena putra sulungnya tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun, katanya Itachi sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon. Wanita cantik itu bahkan berjanji akan mengurung Itachi di dalam kendi air kalau sampai tidak pulang tepat waktu –tunggu, mereka bahkan tidak punya.

"Sasuke. Cari kakakmu, dia harus pulang sebelum jam 7." Sahut Mikoto, baru saja membuang telepon genggamnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ayolah, memangnya Itachi sepenting itu?" katanya sebal.

"Penting. Ada yang mau kukenalkan padanya. Kalau sampai dia tidak pulang, kau harus melakukan seppuku."

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke terkesiap, "Baiklah, kenapa tidak aku saja yang menggantikan Aniki?"

Saran Sasuke barusan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban, hanya sebuah tatapan –yang meremehkan –dengan sebuah alis terangkat ala nyonya. Dan saat itu, harga diri Sasuke Uchiha telah terkoyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan keberadaan sang Kakak yang punya wajah berkeriput –tidak, itu bukan keriput, hanya tanda lahir.

Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, Itachi kerap kali pergi tanpa kabar, apalagi saat ada acara penting. Terlihat seperti melarikan diri, meskipun bukan. Sasuke bahkan pernah memanggil Kakaknya sebagai ninja –bukan –orang pelarian... well, kedengarannya agak salah.

Untuk mengatasi saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke sudah memasangkan alat pelacak di setiap mobil, atau dompet, atau peralatan kakaknya. Membuatnya dengan mudah melacak keberadaan lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Kali ini keberadaan sang kakak diketahui berada di distrik lampu merah. Sasuke bahkan harus mengecek berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah benar. Apa pula yang dilakukan oleh Itachi di sana? Segala macam spekulasi mulai berlarian di otak cerdas Sasuke.

Dengan pelan dan ragu Sasuke membawa mobilnya memasuki kawasan yang agak 'kotor' tersebut. Ia harus mengecek antara jalanan dan handphonenya untuk melihat apakah ia mengarah ke tempat yang benar. Beberapa gadis dengan pakaian minim terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan senyuman nakal ke arahnya, mungkin melihatnya sebagai mangsa besar karena mobilnya yang punya nilai jual tinggi. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak bergidik, ia sudah sering melihat manusia macam mereka di sekolahnya sendiri, melambai ke arahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Lima ratus meter memasuki gang panjang, Sasuke melihat mobil mercedes Kakaknya diparkirkan di depan sebuah rumah. Mungkin karena kawasan ini sempit, jadi mereka tidak menyediakan area parkir yang layak. Sasuke sendiri dengan santainya memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang mobil Itachi, berharap tidak akan ada mobil derek yang langsung membawanya dan menyerahkan surat tilang.

Sasuke melihat ada sebuah papan hitam yang dihiasi dengan sebuah tulisan merah bercetak tebal, tulisan itu singkat namun dapat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dalam sepersekian detik.

"S&M Club"

OH well –apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Itachi Uchiha? Sasuke mulai geram.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Itachi tak mau mengangkat telpon, maka mau tidak mau ia harus masuk dan menyeret paksa kakak tercintanya. Sasuke harus melakukan ini, demi masa depannya yang berada di tangan Mikoto.

Tak disadari oleh Sasuke, seseorang yang bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu tengah memotretnya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan di dalam sebuah klub, tempat aneh yang ternyata merupakan tempat langganan Itachi, Sasuke berhasil menyeret mahluk biadab berinisial UI itu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia mengharapkan sebuah pujian panjang dan kecupan penuh cinta –tidak, itu bohong –namun yang ada malah jitakan sayang sang ibu yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau lama sekali. Membuatku kesal."

"Tapi Kaa-san Cuma bilang sebelum jam 7!" Sasuke berkata tidak percaya.

Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya sebal, "Cepatlah masuk, sudah ada Namikaze di dalam. Jangan sampai kau membuat mereka merasa tidak enak. Beri salam yang benar."

"Hei, apa aku ini anak tiri?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku anak pungut ya?"

"Benar."

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu kenapa ia disuruh buru-buru pulang oleh Ibu tercintah. Rupa-rupanya ada semacam konspirasi di sini. Keluarga Namikaze yang datang lebih awal –mereka bersahabat dengan Uchiha –membawa dua anak, lelaki dan perempuan. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut merah, yang lelaki bermata merah ruby, sedangkan yang satu lagi dengan mata shappire yang indah. Mereka berdua sama-sama menawan, sangat memikat.

Mikoto memaksa Sasuke untuk menemani yang paling muda, si gadis cantik dengan mata shappire. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak, sebab ia masih sayang nyawa. Tadinya dia hanya akan mengajak ngobrol gadis itu di dalam rumah, namun sekali lagi Mikoto malah mengusirnya ke taman, katanya biar banyak setan. Nah lho?

Sore itu memang suasana sedang indah, dengan langit senja yang menguning dan wangi bunga mawar di taman. Hanya saja nyamuknya banyak. Jaket berwarna hitam pun tidak membantu Sasuke untuk mengenyahkan mereka.

Lebih parah lagi, gadis Namikaze mengenakan pakaian yang cukup minim, dengan baju lengan pendek dan celana di atas lutut, anehnya gadis itu mengenakan syal. Apa dia sedang mencoba menciptakan tren baru? Seperti artis-artis asal Korea Selatan? Well –Sasuke takkan berkomentar lebih. Mungkin.

"Seharusnya kau pakai baju yang agak panjang." Komentar Sasuke, mencoba mengabaikan nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang mulai menciumi dan menjilati kulit telanjang wanita di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan telanjang dan aku akan pakai punyamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih memandang gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Rasanya tadi ia sungguh mendengar gadis itu mengatakan saran yang nista. Atau mungkin Cuma halusinasi? Gadis Namikaze nampak sangat lembut.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku bertanya siapa namamu."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia ingin tahu apakah gadis ini sedang mengujinya atau apa, tapi dengan bertingkah bodoh, tentu saja bisa meningkatkan kadar emosi sang Uchiha muda.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." pada akhirnya Sasuke mencoba mengikuti arus. "Kau?"

"Naru. Uchiha Naru."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tidak percaya, sementara yang dilihat hanya tersenyum tidak berdosa, "Kau mencoba bermain-main denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naru tersenyum manis, "Maksudku, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan menjadi Uchiha. Iya kan, sayang?"

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Gadis merah ini memang manis, hanya saja tingkahnya begitu aneh. Jika memang dia bermaksud menggoda, harusnya dia bertingkah lebih natural, tapi wajahnya yang sok dibikin seksi malah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Dengar, Dobe. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seksi, lebih baik kau hentikan itu."

"Oh yeah, Teme? Lalu, kau mau mengajariku untuk jadi seksi?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Dan ada nyamuk di wajahmu."

**PLAK!**

Sungguh, yang barusan sound effectnya terlalu dibuat-buat. Tamparan –untuk nyamuk –Sasuke barusan tidak sekuat itu, lebih tepatnya itu seperti menepuk, Cuma sekadar sentuhan pelan untuk membunuh si mahluk kecil penghisap darah. Hanya saja wajah si gadis Uchiha –Namikaze –terlihat seperti merasakan sakit seribu abad. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah sendiri, apalagi ketika melihat gadis itu sampai menolehkan kepalanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya diam. Oh well, Ibunya bilang untuk tidak membuat para Namikaze merasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemarin malam, Sasuke berakhir dengan mood yang buruk. Dipaksa untuk bersama si Namikaze dan dia kehilangan sekitar tiga kantung kesabaran –stoknya selama setahun. Gadis itu menyebalkan, dia bertindak begitu manis namun selalu berusaha membuat Sasuke terlibat dalam masalah. Apalagi semalam dia bertingkah begitu dramatis dan mengatakan Sasuke tak mau menemaninya karena merasa jengah. Demi tuhan, anak bungsu Uchiha Cuma bilang dia tak mau menemaninya si Namikaze melihat kolam. Dan hadiah tatapan sangar sang ibu membuat Sasuke menurut seperti anak anjing.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Wajahmu seperti orang mati." Komentar Shikamaru Nara –teman Sasuke –ketika memasuki kelas dan melihat wajah si tampan Uchiha tampak lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menolak untuk menjawab.

"Kurasa semalam dia baru saja mimpi basah, suaranya serak." Komentar Kiba Inuzuka yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Sasuke namun memutuskan untuk tak berbicara sampai yang lain datang.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Seharusnya suaranya pecah, bukan serak."

"Bagaimana kau memecahkan suara? Aku hanya tahu itu bisa terjadi pada benda seperti kaca." Kiba menatap polos.

Shikamaru menatap Kiba untuk beberapa jenak, sebelum membuka mulutnya dalam gerak lamban, "Shut –up."

"Oh ayolah. Kalian membuat moodku semakin buruk." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, ia hampir saja mematahkan meja tempatnya bersandar barusan.

Shikamaru dan Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sedikit pun. Malah Kiba memutuskan untuk kembali membuka mulut.

"Kulihat semalam kau bersama dengan seorang gadis, Sasuke. Aku tak begitu jelas melihatnya, tapi dia sepertinya cantik. Ada apa, apa kau dicampakkan olehnya?"

Kali ini Shikamaru menunjukkan ketertarikan, "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Sayang kau tidak datang, Shika."

"Tidak, Kiba hanya membual." Dengan cepat Sasuke menyergahnya, "Aku tidak dicampakkan. Aku tidak akan mungkin dicampakkan. Dia Cuma seorang gadis gila. Dia membuatku sakit jiwa."

"Bukankah gila dan sakit jiwa adalah hal yang sama?"

"Diam atau kukebiri kau, Inuzuka."

Dan Kiba terdiam, sedangkan Shikamaru memandang keduanya dengan seringai.

"Oh oke, sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan sesuatu untuk menaikkan moodmu?" saran Shikamaru, berusaha untuk tidak menguap. Rupanya berbicara cukup lama bisa membuat daya tahannya menurun.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap si rambut nanas dengan ketertarikan. "Main apa?"

"Taruhan. Aku punya ferrari dari pacarku yang masih baru."

"Oke, akan kuberikan porche."

"Itu bagus. Sebagai tambahan, akan kuberikan kau Kiba."

"Tidak perlu. Jadi?"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kabarnya, ada gadi –lelaki –dia sangat manis, melebihi para gadis di sekolah ini. Dia ada di kelas F. Kelas seni. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia punya rambut pirang dan mata biru. Sudah banyak yang memintanya kencan, namun belum pernah ada yang diterima. Aku ingin kau mencobanya. Kalau kau diterima, kau menang, kalau ditolak, kau kalah."

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru remeh, "Kau serius melakukan ini? Aku bahkan tidak perlu banyak usaha untuk mendapatkan ferrari? Pasti banyak yang iri padaku."

Shikamaru tak bergeming.

"Baiklah, Shika. Aku akan menang."

"Aku yakin kau akan kalah."

Sasuke yang baru akan bangun dari kursinya melemparkan Shikamaru pandangan tidak percaya, "Kau begitu yakin? Oke, kalau aku kalah, aku bahkan akan berlari telanjang keliling lapangan sekolah."

"Okay, berjuanglah."

"Tidak perlu."

Dua orang sobat Sasuke hanya diam menatap kepergian sahabat mereka, berharap supaya Sasuke tak akan menyesali mulut besarnya barusan.

Sasuke datang ke kelas F –sambil menutup telinganya karena banyak jeritan fangirl dan fanboy –bertanya di mana gerangan si Uzumaki yang menjadi incaran banyak orang itu. Ada seorang lelaki bersurai merah bata, yang menjawab dengan agak enggan, entah karena dia tak menyukai Sasuke atau apa. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya karena tidak begitu penting.

Mengetahui keberadaan si manis Uzumaki, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju taman di belakang sekolah,tempat sepi –biasanya digunakan untuk anu anu dan sebagainya, dan menemukan sesosok lelaki dengan surai keemasan yang duduk di bangku taman sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit sintetis.

Gayanya nampak anggun, dengan tubuh langsing dan kulit eksotis yang menggoda –Sasuke yakin dia pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Si Uzumaki ini punya daya tarik, Sasuke yakin itu.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke membuka suara, membuat pemuda manis di hadapannya mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru cerah bak langit musim panas. Sasuke yakin benar bahwa pesona ini juga dimiliki oleh orang lain, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Ya, benar. Ada urusan apa?"

Oh well, kali ini suaranya belum pernah ia dengar.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ujar Sasuke, mengeluarkan kharismanya sebagai Uchiha yang punya banyak kendali.

"Silahkan, jika aku bisa menjawabnya."

Okeh, sebaiknya segera selesaikan ini dan kau dapat ferrari.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" lidah Sasuke terasa kelu.

Uzumaki Naruto terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia tampak manis bagaimana pun ekspresinya.

"Oke... tapi, aku punya syarat..."

Sasuke berdecak dalam hati, apakah orang ini akan meminta hal seperti harus mencintai selamanya dan tidak boleh selingkuh? Wah, drama sekali.

Tapi Sasuke harus tetap bermain aman, dia tak bisa bertindak bodoh. Kali ini saja dia harus meyakinkan si Uzumaki lalu membuangnya begitu selesai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menunjukkan kegantengannya lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya, "Baiklah. Apa syaratnya? Aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke merasa seperti terkena delusi level akut ketika sesosok malaikat di depannya tiba-tiba membuat sebuah seringai paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat, lalu menopangkan kakinya dalam gerakan anggun.

"Fine. Bersujudlah, lalu jilat sepatuku."


End file.
